


Snow This Means War

by alexrawrmonster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexrawrmonster/pseuds/alexrawrmonster
Summary: Sam and Dean engage in snow warfare.





	Snow This Means War

Careening towards his head at full force, Dean dives to dodge. Narrowly missing his face the ball splatters on the tree behind him. Dean drops low, picking up another handful of bleached sky from the ground, crumpling it into a lumpy ball. Right hand over his head flying forward he sends the snowball soaring. It's a direct hit! Sam goes stumbling back, shaking snow out of his drenched hair and grabbing another ball. This time it's Dean's turn, the snowball Sam throws hits him square in the chest, seeping into his shirt with a shiver.

“I'm gonna get you Sammy!” He yells

“You'd have to catch me first, Dean!” He calls out with a laugh, hucking another snowball at his big brother and ducking behind his snow fortress. He skirts the corner and ducks, climbing over to his lookout tower, “land ho!” He yells out, dive-bombing Dean with three rapidly fire snowballs thrown on top of his head from above.

“Dammit Sammy!” Dean yells, scurrying into his admittedly not as exceptional fort. It's not that it was bad per se, it's that instead of towers and battlements he had a, sigh, rock garden and, ugh, bee drawings carved into the wall. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, leader of armies, ruiner of snow forts had helped. Sam had snickered profusely when he saw it, Dean sulked. Sad fortress or not he was going to wreck Sammy. 

Dean ruffled his hair, getting the melting snow out he retreated to his fort, making a plan. In the middle of his formulation Cas walks out of the bunker, blanket curled around and trailing behind him.

“Sam, Dean, lunch is ready.” He rasped,

“Lunch truce!” Dean called out, emerging from his icy cover, Sam did the same. The boys stripped down entering the bunker, keeping their wet clothes from dripping on the floor. Cas sighed, looking at his shivering friends and sighed gently, quickly grabbing blankets and wrapping them.

“You make it very difficult to look after you.” Cas grumbled, Sam and Dean grinned sheepishly,

“You're more than welcome to join us, Cas.”

“I am still unwell.” He grumbled, Cas had been sick, something about the people from the alternative dimension bringing back some strain of angel attacking biowarfare virus thing and unintentionally springing it on Cas. 

“Want us to stay in with you?”

“No. Go enjoy the snow. I will just be in here. Dying. It is not of import.” He grumbled, coughing and walking away. Always with the sass that one.

“Oooh you're in troubbllleee Cas is mad at youuu.” Sam sang, teasing Dean between shudders.

“Shuddup. You're in trouble too.”

“He's not my boyfriend.”

“Shut up and eat your soup Sammy.”

“Wow two grumpy Winchesters in the house.”

“Three.” Jack chimed in, entering the room, “thanks for including me in the snowball fight guys.” He grumbled,

“This is an adults only snowball fight, no two year olds allowed.” Dean said, taking a sip of his soup.

“I'm an adult Nephilim.” Jack grumbled, taking his place at the table.

“Nice try, kiddo.”

“Jack, why don't you take over as Acting General of Fort Honeybee for the war while Dean here goes to check up on your dad.” Sam says, grinning at the both of them, Jack nods wildly and Dean sighs,

“Fine,” he grumbled, “don't lose the war.” the group finished their soup quickly, Sam gets a new layer of clothes and runs to meet Jack outside, Dean huddles in his blanket heading to Cas’ room. 

“What do I do?” Jack asks,

“Make balls, throw them at me, get the concept?”

“Oh like this?” He asks, forming a ball and hucking it at Sam,

“Hey, your fathers and I taught you no cheating family! We only cheat with strangers!” He called out, diving behind his fort.

“Why is this fort covered in bees?”

“Ask Castiel later.” Sam said, throwing an icy ball at Jack over the walls. 

“Hey!” Jack cries out as icy snow falls down the back of his flannel, 

“Now you're getting it!” Sam snickered, ducking behind his machicolations and throwing another snowball through one. 

“You have an advantage your fort is better.” Jack whined,

“Well then make your own fort.” Sam teased,

“I will.” Jack said piquing up, his eyes glowed yellow as an enormous gust of wind blew, pulling the existing snow from the ground and going full Elsa on the forest. A giant castle was built, overshadowing Sam's creation, overshadowing the bunker, Jack ran in giggling, “MAN THE CANNONS” he yelled, Sam’s eyes widened as a snow boulder came flying at his fort.

“Fuck.” Sam braced for impact.  
***  
“Cas?” Dean knocked gently on the door,

“Come in.” He croaked, Dean walked in to find Cas huddled under the blankets.

“How you feeling?” Dean asked gently,

“Crappy.” He grumbled, Dean walked over, snaking his arm out from the blanket and laying his hand gently on Cas’ forehead.

“Yeah, you're still running a fever.” Dean muttered,

“No shit Sherlock.” Cas sputtered out between coughs,

“Still enjoying the pop culture upgrade I see.” Dean mumbled, running his fingers through Cas’ sweaty hair. A tremor ran through Cas’ body as he slunk further under the covers. Dean pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down, “you need anything?”

“No.” He grumbled, “you probably shouldn't be here we don't have any proof you're not susceptible to this.”

“Cas, shut up.” He said, leaning in, “this is my job, let me do it mmkay?” Followed by more grumbles and coughing from Castiel. The blanket fell a little down Dean's shoulders, he didn't notice. Cas buried his head under the covers and began sneezing, when he emerged a few minutes later Dean leaned down and gently kissed his forehead, his blanket now fallen down around his hips.

“I am contagious Dean you really need to stop that.” Cas said, burying his nose under the blankets and glaring up at Dean, blue eyes shining.

“Cas, that didn't stop me from taking care of Sammy, it's not going to stop me with you.” He said gently, “now go back to sleep.” He said, running his fingers through the tired Angel's hair. Cas just grumbled quietly, Dean laughed, “come on then grouchy.” Dean said, climbing onto the other side of the bed and cuddling up against Cas. “You'll feel better after some rest.”

“Whatever you say, Dean.”


End file.
